Prior to our study, microCT of coronary artery casts have shown anatomical variations in genetically modified mouse models, but has not been developed to image the coronary wall structures in mouse models of coronary artery disease. We have developed the imaging protocol and obtained data in apoE knockout mice that demonstrate coronary wall and plaque imaging in intact hearts. We have successfully imaged the coronary artery wall of mouse heart specimens with both tabletop and synchrotron based microCTs. The results are reported in a publication in Journal of Anatomy. Further work will focus on the appropriate mouse model and surgical preparation protocol for coronary artery lesions.